


Grocery Shopping

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [14]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus go grocery shopping together.





	Grocery Shopping

“We won't be taking that,” Robbie told the young cashier who was about to ring up the broccoli. She nodded and set it aside, reaching for the next item, a bag of apples.

“Oh, we won't be taking those either.”

Trying to hide a smile, the cashier set aside the apples next to the broccoli. “Ok.”

It was then that another man ran up, a thing of ice cream under one arm. “Robbie! I got the ice cream you wanted!” He said proudly, adding it to the line of items they were purchasing. 

He then noticed the apples and broccoli that had been set aside. “Robbie, why are our apples and broccoli not in a bag?”

“Oh! Well, Sportacus, that's because--”

“He told me you won't be taking them,” the cashier piped up, despite Robbie’s motions of please don't say anything. 

“We will be taking them, actually,” Sport told her kindly and the cashier began ringing them up.

Sportacus was smiling as the couple left the grocery store. 

“Why are you smiling?” Robbie asked. “I thought you'd be mad that I tried to get out of buying that healthy junk.”

Sport shook his head. “I'm not mad, Robbie! I think you're funny and I think the fact that you tried to get rid of the apples and broccoli is funny.” He kissed Robbie on the cheek. “Besides, I could never be mad at you! I love you!” 

Sportacus’s smile grew even wider as his husband went bright red.


End file.
